Hope Reborn
by Pretty.Pretty.Butterfly
Summary: A short one shot about the first time Alice and Jasper met. "You've kept me waiting a long time,” she said. He ducked his head and replied, "I'm sorry, ma'am.” jasperXalice Rated T just in case EDITED 26/09/09


**A/N - Okay, so I was thinking one day, I haven't seen or read any Jasper & Alice fics. So I decided to write one. Duh PrettyPrettyButterfly! Anyway, I hope you all like it, if not -shrugs- write a review and tell me. I'm happy to improve. -winks- Now, go on, read. -grins-**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer does. -sniffle sniffle-**

**EDIT 26/09/09 - So, I've fixed this up a bit and I'm probably going to make it into a story. (i know, i know, i said I wouldn't...but...) It'll probably be a five0shot or something. I'm not too sure. Anywho, just thought I'd say that to whoever's going to read this (translation = no one at this point...)**

* * *

_**Hope Reborn...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope is like a road in the country;

there was never a road,

but when many people walk on it,

the road comes into existence.

~Lin Yutang

* * *

Sunlight flooded into the room, lighting it up with its warm, summery glow and making his skin sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds, the many slivery half-moon shaped scars on his arms becoming more prominent.

Jasper sat down on the soft leather recliner chair with a flop. As he sat beside the huge ornately carved mahogany bookcase depicting nearly every kind of rose in existence (a gift to Rosalie from Emmett), he looked at the paperback book he was holding. He'd forgotten to put a bookmark in it and didn't really feel like skimming through the whole thing to try and find his place. It wasn't a very interesting or riveting read anyway, he'd live without it.

He sighed gustily, feeling the heat from the sunlight tickle his ice-cold skin, and placed it on the table to his left.

Putting his arms behind his head and revelling in the welcome heat the sunlight streaming in through the giant glass windows, he began to wonder where Alice had gone to.

Where was she? He couldn't remember her telling him anything, if she had, he hadn't been paying attention, and it'd been a busy morning.

He frowned, struggling to remember, something almost unheard of in a vampire.

Understanding lit up his face as he finally remembered. She'd disappeared off earlier that day to go shopping with Bella for various wedding things and other party clothes. Poor Bella, Alice was bringing her out on a nightmare day trip, not the fun day out his sweetheart was experiencing, and he could just picture Bella's face as Alice dragged her around every single clothes shop, torturing her.

He smiled fondly, his little pixie was quite something when it came to shopping, he had long since stopped going out on the marathons she and Rosalie enjoyed so much. He knew how Bella felt, not just because of his gift either.

Staring out of the glittering window into the glow of the red-orange sunset, his train of thought led him to his first truly happy memory, the first time that he and Alice had met.

_He was in Philadelphia. _

_The rain was pouring down in huge bucketfuls that had him drenched in seconds, looking as if he'd just jumped into a swimming pool and not as if he'd just stepped outside, thunder boomed deafeningly, seeming to shake the very ground were he stood with its volume. People were rushing by with their umbrellas in hand, and those who were unfortunate enough not to have one were throwing their hands over their heads for some protection against the downpour, running for shelter. _

_He was one of the few still remaining outside on the main street, standing out slightly by his lack of concern for the huge thunder storm. _

_Raindrops ran down his face in glistening drops, glittering on his eyelashes until he blinked them away. His honey coloured hair was drenched, looking more like a dark brown then like honey._

_None of this bothered him particularly but he could see that he was attracting attention with his blasé attitude, standing outside in the current downpour. He didn't want any human attention; this was hard enough as it was, his throat was burning insistently at him already._

_Strolling along the street, acting as casual as he knew how, he glanced around him looking for somewhere that he could lay low in for a while inconspicuously._

_He was scanning the buildings around him critically as he ambled along, when a small diner caught his eye. It was a cheap looking building, with chipped red painted brick walls and a flashing red and white neon sign that showed the menu. It was only half filled and, for some reason, he felt as if he was supposed to go inside the painfully corny looking building. It beckoned to him, like sirens calling out to a sailor at sea, but the difference here was that, unlike sirens, this place wasn't a beauty. _

_Deciding spontaneously, he strode quickly towards it, weaving through the various people running by and ignoring the howling north wind that twisted and swirled around him._

_He pushed open the big, flashy red doors with ease and strolled inside, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. A crowd had gathered at the entrance, all of them soaked to the bone, their hair plastered to their faces. He was taken aback by the heat coming off from these people. He could almost feel his eyes growing darker with desire for the sweet ruby liquid that flowed inside them._

_A young woman, she could've been eighteen at most, was watching him, almost owl like, from the bar._

_Mentally, he noted her pale, alabaster skin and her ethereal beauty. He knew what she was._

_Seeing him make this assessment, she hopped lightly off of the high stool she had been sitting on and, with an impish smile, wove through the crowd of people towards him. _

_His instant reaction was to defend himself; all he had known from his old way of life gave him only one rational explanation; that she was going to attack him. _

_As he readied to leave swiftly, he didn't want a public scene, he noticed her emotions. They were what made him think, reason with himself. Were what stopped him from leaving and never returning._

_She was smiling openly at him, something he found strange, not unusual, considering his upbringing. The feelings emanating from her were so strong he could nearly taste them; relief and…something else, he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He was almost scared to, nothing quite so, kind or… _loving_ had ever been directed towards him before. _

_As she came towards him, he noted that her spiky black hair was dry, she must have missed the rain then, and her eyes were a light shade of violet, contacts over her red irises, sparkling up at him mischievously, imp-like. An air of playfulness emanated from her._

_"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told him, grinning._

_He ducked his head and replied sheepishly, "I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_She smiled and held out her hand to him, he took it without trying to make sense of what he was doing. It just felt_ right_. For the first time in almost a century, he felt hope._

Jasper was jolted back to the present by a door slamming loudly.

Alice.

He heard the pitter patter of her feet hitting the floor and there she was, standing before him, his messy haired little pixie.

She smiled at him impishly and asked, "Did you miss me, Jas?"

"Of course, Ali." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly she jumped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him. He instinctively put his arms around her tiny waist, hugging her to him. She sighed, content.

"And what's this all about?" He asked her, slightly amused.

"I missed you today, and Bella was no fun." She moaned, as she buried her head into his chest. "Next time, you're coming with me."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "I don't think I could handle all that shopping, Ali, remember the last time I went with you? I still have the scars from the gift wrapping..." He joked. "But I'll come along one of these days…if it's for half an hour."

"Half an hour?" She pulled way from him to look up into his eyes, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Nuh uh. I never kid." He winked, topaz eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Pfft! Yeah right."

"But…I'll go dancing with you some night."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Cool. I'll have to buy a new dress though…"

"You and Bella can go and look for one tomorrow." What was he setting Bella up for now?

Alice nodded into his chest and seemed to relax.

After a while, her breathing slowed and he could have sworn she fell asleep, but it was impossible. She turned a round in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jas?" She asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about while I was gone? You seemed pretty out of it."

"The first time I met you."

"Oh. Did you get to the part where we met in the café?"

"Yeah, just there."

"Remember what happened afterwards?" She laughed lightly, burrowing in further against his chest.

"I sure do…" He smiled slightly, nostalgia taking him over.

_She laughed, dragging him outside into the now full blown storm._

_He laughed with her, just because she made him feel like joining in with her madness. This girl was contagious._

_As the cold, hard rain fell down from the sky onto them, she giggled and danced around in spirals, splashing in puddles, towing him along with her._

_People stared at them, shaking their heads and muttering things like, _

"_Kids these days…"_

"_Ah, young love…"_

"_Oh…to be young again."_

_She looked back at him hair drenched and plastered to her face, one eyebrow raised, a question in her eyes._

_Would he go with her?_

_He grinned back at her and she beamed, jumping up on him in a strangling hug that caught him by surprise._

_What surprised him even more was that his reaction to this sudden movement wasn't to throw her off, as he would expect, but to wrap his arms more firmly around her and to pull her against his chest._

_She half-smiled up at him, she really was tiny, like a pixie, "Alice, pleased to meet you."_

"_Jasper Whitlock, ma'am, at your service." He winked at her._

_Alice giggled, "We should go, I have some things to tell you that you'll probably want to discuss elsewhere. Somewhere private."_

_He raised an eyebrow at this but put her down._

"_So, where to?" Jasper asked, curious._

"_You'll see!" She trilled, skipping away happily._

_He sighed good naturedly to himself and decided to follow this mad little pixie. There was just something about her that mad him want to grab her up in his arms._

_He was getting more than a little unnerved by his feelings..._

* * *

**A/N - Okay so you know, it's a one shot. Never to be continued. Though I probably could make a story out of it, its a one shot. No continuing. Okay? Okay. -giggles- thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoyed. PPB xxx PS- anyone who reviews gets a twilight cookie! YAY! Hurray for twilight cookies! -grins- R&R**

**EDIT - Just forget that I ever said that. let me know what you think of this. I decided to leave it there and continue it in the next chapter (so you'd all know its been changed XD) Until then...Slán agus banacht! :)**


End file.
